


happy times// mashton fluff

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mashton, how tf do i tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while ash attempts to watch a movie, mikey wants to be a cute little twink and basically it's v cute ⌒.⌒</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy times// mashton fluff

**Author's Note:**

> :-) hai there !! this is my first time posting on this account because it is brand new (just made today, don't expect regularity) and pls pls pls leave feedback thanks for reading !! hope you enjoy

"this movie sucks. why the hell did you choose this one ash?" michael whined while cuddling into his beloved's side. as if that was even possible because michael was so close that there was hardly even any room to breathe.

"you wouldn't think it sucked if you would actually watch it, fucktard." ashton shot back, trying desperately to drown all distractions, especially michael, that were coming through. he just really wanted to watch 'let's go to prison'.

"hey, no need for rude names poopy head!" michael whined more, hugging ashton closer.

"you know how to press all the right buttons don't you?" ashton mumbled under his breath, turning off the tv while michael cheered. he slouched down from his upright position, closer to michael's level. ashton turned to the side and snuggled into mikey. 

"yay baby."michael yawned cutely, leaning into ashton's body. these were the moments that michael enjoyed the most about his life. where he could just relax with someone he loves and not think about anything in particular at all. they really got his mind off some stressful stuff.

ashton really loved these moments in particular as well. he, like mikey, loved to just unwind in a peaceful situation and not have to think about anything. 

"hmmm, i'm getting sleepy." michael yawned burrowing his head in the crook of ashton's neck. his hair tickled ash's nose and that in turn made him giggle.

"you're too cute for your own good, mikey. i love you and apparently goodnight." ash chuckled, slightly tussling michael's feathery hair that he was going to lose one day. and with that said, in a serene setting, with infinite love between two people, and a california king size bed in a city they'd never been to, ashton fell asleep with his love in his arms.


End file.
